Nervous
by LiveLaughLoveFP
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn were always nervous but everything always turned out alright. Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Nate was _nervous_ the first time he saw Caitlyn. The sight of her beautiful hair blowing in the wind made him go weak at the knees. She laughed and her voice sounded like the ringing of bells. He could listen to it for the rest of his life. She turned around and they locked eyes. Caitlyn's eyes were the colour of warm chocolate. He could stare into them for the rest of his life.

Caitlyn made her way towards him and introduced herself. Her name was so beautiful and fit her perfectly. Just the fact that she was a foot away from him made it hard to speak. Caitlyn seemed amused by his stuttering. It was their very first conversation and Nate would remember it for the rest of his life. It went something like this:

"Hi, I'm Caitlyn. What's your name?" she introduced herself.  
"I-I-I'm Nate" he stuttered back.  
Hiding a grin, she kept talking. "This is my first year here. Camp Rock is so beautiful. I can't wait to get started. How about you? Have you been here before?"  
"Yes, it is b-b-beautiful." _'Just like you'_ he though but wasn't brave enough to say. "I've been coming up here for a couple of years now and it is so much fun." Funny how that seeing her actually listening to him made the stuttering stop.

Unfortunately, this was when Shane and Jason came to 'rescue' Nate. He looked back over his shoulder and waved at her. Laughing, she waved back. He hoped that they would meet again soon.

Caitlyn was _nervous_ the first time she saw Nate. His curls shone in the sun and they were ruffled by the light wind. She could hear him talking with some of his friends and loved the sound of his voice. She could see him glancing towards him and caught his eyes. They were a warm hazel and staring into them made her feel like melting.

Finally, she knew that she would hate herself if she never got to talk to him. So, Caitlyn walked over towards him and introduced herself. She smiled as she heard him stutter his name. His name, Nate, was strong and warm, just like him. She smiled when she realized that she made him as nervous as he made her. Caitlyn persistently kept the conversation going until Nate warmed up and lost his stutter. His voice was warm and light, the perfect voice.

Unfortunately, Nate's friends decided that he had been 'tortured' enough and came to rescue him. Even though she was disappointed that Nate had to leave so soon, Caitlyn found the sight of him being dragged away hilarious. She was still laughing as she waved at him over his friends' shoulders. She knew they would meet again.

**A/N - Hey everyone. I had a plot bunny jumping around for a few days and this is how it came out. There will be more chapters up when I can get them typed. For anyone waiting for me to finish ****'I've Been Here all Along' there will be at least one more chapter. I have writers block. Please Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nate was _nervous_ the first time he asked Caitlyn out. He stood outside her apartment door wondering how Shane and Jason talked him into this. He ran his hand through his curls and shifted the flowers to his other hand. At least the phone call wasn't too bad…

With Shane and Jason there to give him confidence and advice, Nate called Caitlyn. Unfortunately, when she picked up, Nate's confidence utterly failed him. He was on the verge of dropping the phone and running when Shane decided to rescue him by initiating the conversation himself.  
"Hi Caitlyn, this is Shane, speaking on the behalf of Nate. He's having a confidence issue right now. Please hold. _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._"  
Ending his terrible answering machine impression, Shane thrust the phone at Nate and gestured for him to talk. Taking a deep breath, Nate focused on getting the words out in the right order.  
"Hi, Nate." That did not help.  
"H-hi, Caitlyn," _the stupid stutter was back._ "Willyougooutwithme?" _Crap. That could have gone better. _  
"Nate? Could you please say that again?" Caitlyn sounded like she was trying not to laugh.  
"Will…you…go…out…with…me?" _Yes!_ Nate was so relieved that the sentence came out understandable. He didn't think that he could have gone through that a third time.  
"Of course. When? Are you going to pick me up, or are we going to meet somewhere?"  
Nate let out a sigh of relief. She said yes. Problem number one was solved. "How about Saturday at 7? I'll pick you up."  
He could hear the smile in her voice as she responded "Sounds great. See you then."  
Nate hung up the phone and turned to his friends. To his dismay, they were collapsed over in silent giggles. He shook his head and left them there.

Adjusting his tie one more time, Nate stepped up and rang the doorbell. Caitlyn answered the door and Nick was once again rendered speechless by her beauty. He thrust the flowers at her while turning beet red. Thankfully, Caitlyn understood and invited him in while she found a vase for the flowers. While she was in the other room, Nate took a second to take a few deep breaths and compose himself. Caitlyn re-emerged and smiled at him. Nate smiled back and thought _'I can do this. Caitlyn is my friend. We will still be friends even if I act like an idiot. Deep breath, DEEP breath. What was my plan? Oh, right. Her coat. Remember Nate, if you screw this up, Shane and Jason will never let you live it down.'_ With that comforting last thought, Nate held open Caitlyn's coat for her and offered his arm to escort her out to the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlyn was _nervous_ the first time Nate asked her out. She had been hoping that he would ask her out for some time and was ready to initiate it herself. As she bustled around her apartment getting ready, she thought back on the phone call and smiled.

Caitlyn was settled on her couch and was getting ready to pop in a DVD when the phone rang. Jumping up, she hurried over to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Nate's name on the caller ID. Secretly hoping that he was about to ask her out, she answered, only to be disappointed by hearing Shane's voice. Her hopes re-inflated as she listened to Shane's terrible answering machine impression. She heard a brief scuffle on the other end of the phone and the sound of it changing hands.

"Hi Nate," she said, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
"H-hi, Caitlyn," came the stuttered reply. Caitlyn's heart lifted; Nate only stuttered when he was nervous. "Willyougooutwithme?"  
Caitlyn suppressed a giggle, "Nate? Could you please say that again?"  
She heard him taking a deep breath. "Will…you…go…out…with…me?" he asked slowly. Caitlyn almost cheered.  
"Of course. When? Are you going to pick me up, or are we going to meet somewhere?" she asked, trying to get out all her questions at once.  
She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered, "How about Saturday at 7? I'll pick you up." Caitlyn agreed quickly and hung up. She allowed herself one minute of giddy celebration before going back to her movie.

Caitlyn had just finished putting the last touches of makeup on when the doorbell rang. As she opened the door, she was struck by how handsome Nate looked in his tux. She smiled as she accepted the flowers that were silently thrust at her. Ignoring his red face, Caitlyn invited him in while she found a vase for the flowers. In the kitchen, she leaned against the counter and thought _'He is SO shy. I'm just going to have to fix that. I'm going to keep him talking all night until he forgets that he was ever shy around me. Hopefully, we won't have to go through this whole silence thing next time.'_ She straightened up, smiled and shoved her nervousness as far away as she could. Re-entering the room, she and Nate smiled at each other. Caitlyn's heart melted as he opened her coat for her and escorted her out the door to his waiting car.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate was _nervous _when he made his decision to ask Caitlyn to marry him. He knew that he was making the right decision for himself, but he hoped Caitlyn felt the same way. She was exactly the person he always imagined himself spending the rest of his life with. The problem was, he had no idea about how to go about asking her.

Taking a deep breath, he quietly rapped on the apartment shared by Shane and Mitchie. The two had gotten married a year before and had obviously made the right choice. Even with Shane's touring and Mitchie's up-and-coming career they found a way to make it work. Nate hoped that Mitchie would give him pointers on what girls wanted for their proposal and not tell anyone about it.

"Hey, Nate," greeted Mitchie as she opened the door.  
"Hey." He attempted a smile. "Is Shane here? I kinda need to talk to you without him here. You know Shane."  
Mitchie giggled, "He can't keep a secret to save his life. It always comes out sooner or later. We are talking secrets right?"  
Nate nodded as he sat on the offered chair. Turning slightly towards Mitchie, he tried to speak confidently, "I'm going to propose to Caitlyn." He even pulled out the ring to show her; it was beautiful. He had picked out the ring weeks ago because it reminded him of Caitlyn - simply beautiful.  
Mitchie squealed before throwing her arms around him. "Ohmygod!" she gushed, "I have been waiting for this day! How were you planning to ask her?"  
"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with that," he admitted, embarrassed. He turned a deeper red as Mitchie shook her head.  
"This is something that you need to do by yourself. It has to come from the heart and be something that is special to both of you," she told him. "I can't help you with this." Seeing his face, she corrected hurriedly, "Not that I'm not flattered that you came to me, its just…"  
Smiling, Nate laid a hand on her arm, "I know, I'm just so nervous that I was hoping you could give me a couple of hints as to what girls like." Scrutinizing her, he said warningly, "Not a word to Caitlyn, understand? It's supposed to be a surprise." Before she could respond, he was out the door, already planning the perfect night.

* * *

Caitlyn was _nervous _when Nate called her, requesting that she wear something dressy, but not too dressy, for their Saturday date night. Mitchie had called and could not stop giggling for the entire conversation, so she knew something was up. A brief hope stirred in her heart but she squashed it. _'It's not anything special'_ she told herself, _'just relax and enjoy the night.'_

Wearing a midnight blue sundress, she opened the door at 7 o'clock sharp and smiled at Nate. As he presented her a bouquet of flowers, she couldn't help but become breathless at the sight of him. Under his sports coat, he wore the blue button up shirt that was her absolute favourite. His curls shone and she was brought back to the day they first met. After settling the flowers in a vase, he led her out the door to his waiting car.  
"No limo?" she teased, "I was looking forward to feeling like Tess Tyler."  
Nate blushed and she smiled at the familiar nervousness. "I just felt like driving today," he mumbled, red faced. Taking her hand, Nate led Caitlyn to the car and slipped into the driver's seat.

When they arrived, a waiter escorted them to a table set up on the beach, with a view of the ocean and what promised to be a beautiful sunset. Their orders were taken, the food brought out on shining silver platters and they were finally left alone.

* * *

The date was going beautifully, but Nate hadn't found the perfect time to ask her. Finally, as they shared the last of their dessert, he realized that this was the perfect moment. Sliding out of his chair, he knelt in front of her and heard her quick gasp. He gazed up into her face, lit from the light of the setting sun and realized that he loved this woman in front of him with all his heart. That love erased the last of the nervousness and he was able to ask confidently, "Caitlyn, will you marry me?" He burst into a radiant smile as she flung herself into his arms squealing "Yes!" and Nate knew that even though he was always nervous around Caitlyn, everything would come out alright.

* * *

Caitlyn had never had so much fun on a date. The setting was beautiful and the food was delicious. But she couldn't help feeling like Nate was planning something. Taking her eyes off Nate across from her, she looked out over the ocean and felt the wind in her hair. Hearing a sound beside her, she back at Nate and couldn't hold back a gasp when she saw him on one knee in front of her. The light wind ruffled his curls and the light from the setting sun shone all around him. Caitlyncould feel her heart swelling with love for the man in front of her and she instantly knew the answer to the question he asked her, "Caitlyn, will you marry me?" Her nervousness vanished and she flung herself into his waiting arms, shouting "Yes!" As he slipped the ring on her finger, Caitlyn knew that even though she would always be nervous around Nate, everything would come out alright.

**A/N Here it is everyone. Sorry for the long wait; I kinda lost my mojo. I know this chapter skips around a lot but I hope you can follow it. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
